Sewing machines for making ruffles are either prohibitively expensive or are unreliable under conditions of extensive use or both. Typical ruffler mechanisms for consumer use attach to both the presser foot support and the needle bar with each of them supporting respective ruffler cams. As the needle bar moves up and down through its stroke, the respective cams interact to effect movement of the ruffler blade through a complex spring loaded mechanism, with many moving parts, to which the ruffler blade is attached. Continuous, long term use of ruffler attachments of this type add wear and tear to the needle drive mechanisms and may cause premature failure of the sewing machine. In addition, this type of ruffler attachment is prone to frequent breakage due to the fact that it incorporates many precision made moving parts. Thus, ruffler attachments are not favored because of their poor reliability and relatively high cost.
On the other hand, industrial type rufflers are also available. Although they are reliable and quality ruffles can be produced on machines of this type, they are priced prohibitively for a great many purchasers.
With the foregoing in mind it is an object of the invention to provide a sewing machine for making ruffles which is reliable, mechanically simple, and inexpensive.
Another object is to provide a sewing machine including a ruffler which minimizes added stress to the drive mechanism.
A further object is to provide a sewing machine including a ruffler which is easy to install, use and service.